


【银时】没头没脑的触手play

by elllt



Series: 银魂的所有人我都可以！ [8]
Category: Gintama
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt





	【银时】没头没脑的触手play

你→银时 糟糕幻想

 

你变成了触手。  
软软的，黏糊糊的，很多很多只触手。  
脑袋也变得奇怪起来，无法进行深入思考。  
你就像个真正的无足爬虫类一样，蠕动前进，脑袋空空。

好饿好饿好饿好饿好饿好饿......

漫无目的的爬行中，你碰到了某个温软的肉体。  
"啊疼疼疼......一大早谁把垃圾放在楼梯口啊！太没素质了！"疑似人类男性的生物超大声抱怨着。一时间你竟然不知道该反驳"垃圾"这个词好还是吐槽他才是最没素质的一个。  
没有眼睛的你无法看到男人的外貌，但你感觉你认识他，对他十分熟悉，甚至喜欢他。但他是谁呢。你下意识使用大脑搜索，却忘了现在的你神经细胞虽多，但能用来思考的脑细胞却少得可怜。  
现在你饿了，应该先进食。你全身上下的神经细胞都这么对你说。  
好吧，很有道理。你忘记了刚才的疑问，准备开始捕猎——触手是肉食性动物，食谱是......#hhhzssk8¥729&  
原谅你刚当上触手没几个小时，你被自己的食谱震惊到了。这是，多么寡廉鲜......美妙的事情啊！美食！美食！美食的气息！就在！身边！

"什么啊，你是从宇宙迷路过来的小怪兽吗？你妈妈正在找你，赶紧滚回去吧！我这就叫人帮你，喂，大————胃————女—呜！？"男人懒洋洋的呼声突然被中断了。  
那是当然的了，突然被触手塞嘴，谁都会发不出声的。无师自通地，你用触手熟练地堵住他的嘴，没有骨头的软哒哒的触手一刻不停地在他狭小的口腔里蠕动。尽管不是你主动去做，但是这简直就是口［哔——］啊！  
你觉得你应该为自己的行为忏悔，但男人剧烈的挣扎又一次打断了你的思路。可怜的脑细胞们不得不压榨尽最后一丝气力，终于指挥所有触手牢牢固定住了猎物。  
即使是这样，你也没有余地继续刚才的思考。外部有一个危险的气息一直对自己虎视眈眈，你又紧了紧怀里的猎物，同时小心不要弄断他的肋骨。塞进他嘴里的触手此时充当了氧气面罩的作用，防止他在被触手围成一圈的封闭空间里窒息。

很疼啊，你猛的抽回被攻击的一只触手，用另一只触手卷起敌人。触手上丰富的感知神经在接触到敌人的一瞬间就将信息反馈给忙碌的大脑终端——夜兔，女性，不是食物。  
啧。  
你一瞬间没了继续战斗的心思，抱着猎物跑了。

两条腿的跑不过四条腿的，两条腿的残疾兔哟，猜猜你触手大爷有几条腿？

小心翼翼地将男人放在自己柔软的组织上，用在战斗中快速熟悉的触手几下将包装纸拆开。  
真可爱，甜甜甜甜舔舔prprprprpr......  
回过神来的时候男人已经全身上下没有一块干燥的皮肤了。你为自己的大胆羞愧地低下了触手尖，还吸溜一下快溢出的口水。  
"呜呜呜呜呜呜，呜呜呜！呜！！呜呜！"  
差点忘了，已经不需要你给他提供氧气了。你恋恋不舍地从他的口中将触手拔出来，触手尖留恋地划过胃壁、食管，调皮地卷成一圈刮了下口腔上壁，才在他的干呕声中彻底离开。

"喂喂......这难道就是所谓的里番展开？！阿银我还是处男啊，要不要这么刺激......呃，果然还是先逃跑！"  
逃跑是跑不掉的，这辈子都跑不掉，打又打不过，只能在你触手织成的巢里呆着这样。  
在大概是男人头的位置，触手传来了变得湿润的信息。因为极度饥饿（和夜兔战斗，又全速逃跑到很远的地方）的原因，变得更加迟钝的大脑只是略微迟疑一下，圈住双眼的触手模仿擦拭的动作，将男人的眼皮磨得泛红。  
而其他触手则扒在他身体的各个部位上，慢慢摩擦，试图获得食物。

一边进食一边流血的感觉并不好。但即使是饿到只剩下本能的大脑也没有指挥顶在男人牙齿间的触手移来。丰富的触感同时也意味着更加剧烈的疼痛，你已经感觉不到进食和疼痛以外的任何信息了。  
什么时候才算吃饱呢，五成可以吗。你和沉默着的男人都十分煎熬。不知什么时候起，他不再说话，只有偶尔溢出的喘息声让你在进食外，觉得他还活着。

充满焦虑的进食被你提前终止了。大脑恢复些微意识后，你就放开了男人。不知何时变得纤长白皙的触手依旧灵巧，几下将干透的衣服套在他身上，你一边用触手尖卷成圈整理他的衣角，一边向后挪动。  
某种感觉告诉你这段神奇的经历快结束了。  
现在你虽然依旧是触手，却可以进行复杂的思考。铺天盖地的自责掺杂着的一点满足，让你选择活着保存记忆而非以死谢罪。  
现在却是再也不敢继续了，你怀着沉重的心情将收拾好的他安放在被你扫得干干净净的白石板上。

正巧天空流星划过，你下意识想双手合十，却被一齐动起来的触手弄得手忙脚乱。等到你终于捋顺了，流星已经消失......诶，怎么越来越大了？  
"金时！！！"  
伴随着超大的嗓门，你失去了意识。


End file.
